That Special Moment
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: Liena has a crush on a certain someone but she believes that he does not see her more than a friend. But one night changes everything. Liena X Enjyu


**__Angel: Hey guys! so this is my very first Battle B Da-man one-shot about my favourite couple, Hope you guys will like it**

**Rebecca: Well it's obvious Angel does not own Battle B Da-man she just owns her plot. Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Liena's P.O.V_**

It has been 2 years now since the downfall of Marda B. Peace was restored and all was good. Everyone was happy as though that there was no threat 2 years ago which almost led to the destruction of the B Da-world.

Yamato, Terry, big brother Grey, Bull and...Enjyu would B Da battle every day. Li, I and sometimes Wen would help us out at Mie's cafe which has become as busy and popular as a 5 star resort.

Well, let's get back to present time. It was 9 pm and Mie had closed down the cafe with a deep sigh. I slumped on a chair, totally exhausted. My feet were killing me!

"Hi mom! I'm hungry, can I have something to eat?" Yamato asked cheerfully as he and the others entered the room and sat on the chairs. An angry vein popped up on Mie's temple as she bald her fists "Yamato DelGado! It won't kill you to stop B Da battling for a while and help us out with the cafe! If you want food go make it yourself!" Mie bellowed and pouted

"But mom!" Yamato complained with teary eyes

"No, buts!" Mie replied as she pulled a tray filled with sandwiches out of who knows where and placed it on the table in front of the boys "Here you, Terry, Grey, Enjyu, Wen, Li and of course you too Liena you must be hungry after a long tiring day of work"

We all minus Yamato took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. "Please...mom...I'm starving! I'm wasting away!" Yamato pleaded bursting into cheers

"Only if you help with cafe from now on, you can have a sandwich" Mie said stubbornly

"Yeah! sure I'll help! now move over you guys I'm starving!" Yamato shouted as he dived for the plate and grabbed two sandwiches in either hand stuff his face.

I giggled then my gaze fell upon Enjyu as I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart beat faster, that sensation which I always get whenever I see him for the past 2 years arose again. Oh how I crave for his warm touch, his dear gaze and his sweet lips! How I wish Enjyu was mine! But... he doesn't have feelings for me so no point denying it.

I sighed as we all finished eating. Mie and I washed the dishes, all of us talked for a while then Mie stood up and said "Alright everyone! it's 10 o'clock and time for bed. Enjyu you can stay here since it's already very late"

Enjyu 'humphed' without looking at Mie. "Everyone up to bed now!" Mie ordered and everyone slowly went to their rooms.

I went to my room, changed into my light pink sleeping gown, brushed my teeth, did my hair and lay on my bed trying to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. I changed sides, read a book, everything I could think of to try and sleep but I couldn't sleep.

I have no idea how long I have been trying and finally gave up and walked to the the balcony. The cool breeze of the twilight night felt so relaxing and lovely as though there was no trouble with the world "Enjyu..." I whispered

"Liena? what are you doing up so late?" the sudden voice startled me as I looked around frantically as a figure jumped down from the roof; it was Enjyu

"I-I couldn't sleep, what about you?" I asked him

Enjyu leaned against the balcony's barrier with his mesmerising gaze locked on the sky and said "The same reasons as you I guess"

"The sky is beautiful isn't it?" I asked him as I too gazed in the starlit sky, trying to resist not to blush or stutter

"Well beauty isn't the only thing that makes the night sky magnificent" Enjyu said "There are millions of stars in the sky which means that their can be millions of problems one might have to face but also for one problem there can be millions of solutions. I find star gazing helpful whenever I find something troubling me. Is something troubling you?" He glanced at me with the corner of his eye. I shook my head

"It's almost time, come on" Enjyu said as he looked at me straight in the eyes and then...swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style! I could feel my burn

"E-Enjyu, w-what are you doing?" I stuttered but he remained silent and jumped down the balcony! he began running, so fast that I had never seen anyone run this fast and headed into the forest.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Enjyu came to a halt in the forest, in front of a waterfall and he placed Liena back on her feet who was mesmerised by the beautiful sight in front of her. The waterfall looked gorgeous in the moon and starlit night, the cool breeze was gentle and the atmosphere was very peaceful.

"Liena" Enjyu muttered and pointed his finger up. When her green eyes met the sky, she was totally hypnotised by the sight of the shooting stars. The two of them stared in the lovely sky admiring the beauty.

"Enjyu, thank you. This is truly amazing" Liena said gleefully.

Enjyu smiled at her and then pulled out a small envelope from his pocket with a faint blush on his face "Liena, Happy Birthday"

"It's my birthday? I totally forgot! Thank you" she thanked and opened the small envelope, a beautiful bracelet which had two tiny hearts on it surrounding a ruby slid out as Liena's face flushed. "It's beautiful, thank you" as she wore the bracelet around her wrist.

"That's not all" Enjyu whispered in a low but audible voice as he grabbed Liena's wrist and locked his lips against hers!

Liena's eyes widened but she melted away and returned the sky.

Enjyu broke the kiss neither of them daring to look at the other in the eye "Enjyu, I-I...love you" Liena whispered as Enjyu turned at look at Liena in the eyes.

"Liena I love you too" Enjyu said and their lips met once more.

On that day, Liena learnt a lesson that don't let fear or doubts rule your mind or you will never truly know the truth.

* * *

**Angel: So what do you think? Should I write more Enjyu x Liena fics? Please review!**


End file.
